


Watch it Burn

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Harry and Draco focus all their attention on Hermione for an evening.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 260





	Watch it Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/gifts).



> For my unfailingly amazing friend, MrsRen. Happy birthday, darling!
> 
> Beta love to my girl weestarmeggie <3 any remaining mistakes are on me!

The ribbon criss-crossing over her wrists was a brilliant shade of green, a little detail Hermione was sure Draco had included on purpose to rile up Harry.

She’d held out her wrists before he’d even beckoned her. After all, that was the reason for all of this, wasn’t it? To really drive it home that she was making this choice, a willing participant in her own ruin.

The low hanging beam to which she was tethered ran through the middle of the den. It crossed above the hearth, and she was close enough to the fireplace to feel the warmth from the flames on her front, keeping her from getting chilled in the nearly transparent, flimsy slip dress.

Draco had trussed her up and nipped at her earlobe before trouncing off. The _clink_ of glass against glass let her know he had headed to the cabinet where Harry kept his liquor.

Taking stock of her body, Hermione wiggled her fingers and tugged a little on her bonds. She wasn’t sure exactly what bit of magic Draco had done to keep the strain off of her arms, but she made a mental note to ask him about it when they were done. 

As she stood there, senses keenly tuned to everything happening around her, she heard the door leading out to the front porch squeak open, and then soft, murmured words exchanged between the two wizards, too quiet for her to catch.

In a moment, Draco stood in front of her, eyes burning as they took in her state of undress, his gaze like Fiendfyre on her exposed skin.

"Shit, Harry. Doesn't she look pretty like this?" 

Goosebumps spread over her skin when a calloused finger trailed down her back—as if Harry were counting each bump of her spine.

"Beautiful."

The light from the fire shone behind Draco's body, a halo of light burning bright around his head.

He reached toward her and for one blessed moment, she thought he would end her torment, and touch her—really touch her—in the way she needed.

Instead, his long fingers brushed over her shoulder, pushing back a few especially springy curls. The breath she'd been holding in anticipation rushed out of her on a dejected sigh.

She could hear the thud of Harry's heavy work boots hit the floor, and then he was there, right in front of her looking deliciously dishevelled, all bright eyes and messy hair. 

With a grin on his face, he grasped Draco behind the neck and pulled him forward, kissing him like it was his favourite pastime.

She watched as they ate at each other's mouths, envy burning in her veins because _she_ wanted to be the one kissing them. Instead, she was forced to watch from the sidelines, and each second that passed made her desire burn brighter until she was whimpering without even realizing it.

After a particularly insistent whine, they broke apart.

"Did you need something, love?" Hermione wanted to smack or perhaps kiss the arrogant smirk right off of Draco's face.

"Touch me."

"I don't know, Harry. That sounds pretty demanding to me."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "You're not really in a position to be making demands, are you, sweetheart? Caught like a fly in a spider web. Helpless. Vulnerable."

The words Harry spoke only served to stoke the fire in her belly higher.

"Poor little fly." Draco's bottom lip poked out in a pout of faux sympathy, giving Hermione the urge to nip at it with her teeth before soothing the sting with gentle licks.

Just as she opened her mouth to beg for something, _anything_ , hands ran over her skin until there was no inch left untouched, teasing fingers touching her so lightly it tickled. They never stopped moving, reaching up to tweak a nipple or pinch at the fleshy part of her bum, only to suddenly be stroking the outside of her thighs. Another pair of strong hands cupped her breasts, testing the weight of them in calloused palms, and she wasn't sure to whom each set of hands belonged, but she didn't care as long as they kept touching her like this, even over her dress.

A plaintive keening noise filled the air and for a moment, Hermione thought it was Crookshanks whining about being fed. Until she remembered she was in Harry's house, and the desperate sound came from her.

"P—please. _Please._ ” She held out the vowel, entirely unashamed of the pleading note in her voice.

Someone stepped behind—Harry, she was pretty sure—and pressed up against her, their chest to her back as one hand slid along her front, tugging her closer and then drifting lower...

"Is this all for us?" He slid his hand beneath her slip, one finger circling her entrance before pushing into her, _finally._ Her hips bucked at the pressure, a sigh leaving her as he set up a steady rhythm, thumb strumming at her clit.

“For you. All for you.” Her eyes slid shut and her breath caught.

A gentle touch to her chin brought her eyes back open, and Draco was there, a soft smile on his face and his eyes glinting silver. Tenderly, he kissed her, slow and sweet, in total contrast to the rapid pace of Harry’s fingers and her hips chasing each sensation. 

But Draco twined her loose hair around his fingers and went deeper, his tongue sliding against hers, mouth pressing hard. It was all too much at once, perfect and intense and everything she wanted from them. 

She shattered, a high-pitched cry falling from her lips as the pleasure crashed over her and her knees no longer wanted to hold her up.

In a flurry of movement, her wrists were freed and a pair of strong arms caught her, sweeping her up against a sturdy chest. Blinking through a sleepy haze, she gazed up at Draco, trailing her fingers along his jaw.

“Hi.”

One corner of his mouth turned up, and he shifted, holding her closer.

“Hi.”

Pushing open the door to the bedroom with his hip, Draco carried her to the bed and set her down gently, pulling his wand from his pocket and summoning a glass of water.

“Here,” he said with a smirk. “You’re going to need it.”

Harry walked in right then, sans shirt and slightly sweaty, and suddenly, she was wide awake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
